


授权翻译||it's our paradise (and it's our war zone)

by Sophin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M, THEM MAKE IT IN THE END THO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 山下亨感到十分痛苦，却又在其中尝出了愉悦的味道，发生在两人之间的事情烂透了，但又意外地令他感到快乐。仿佛是坠入了深渊，山下亨想，他纵身跳入名为爱情的悬崖，但森内只想保持床伴的关系。然而他并不知道如何跳出这个陷阱，他甚至不知道自己是否想要跳出去。
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 6





	授权翻译||it's our paradise (and it's our war zone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's our paradise (and it's our war zone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862227) by [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack). 



> The original article: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862227  
> it's our paradise (and it's our war zone)  
> by chocolatecrack 
> 
> 原作写的太好了快去看qwq

这始于一首歌。

旋律与往时追求的并不相同。与他们惯用的强烈的以摇滚为奠基的曲子相比，这首歌是缓慢而感性的，贝斯低沉的颤音与中段的吉他独奏达到了不同的高度，在歌曲开头的地方森内不得不 使 用低音，在第二 段 副歌的位置 里 山下亨在他身后为他合奏，山下亨唱的是低八度，在森内逐渐升上假声的时候用他低沉的嗓音完美地敲上每一个贝斯的音节。

他们从未没有完成这首歌的写作。

写作进行到一半的时候，森内在山下亨的低音合奏中唱到了一个特别高的音，他们有些恍惚地看向对方，山下亨搭在琴弦上本应敏捷的手指开始颤抖，好似电流穿过他的身体一般。森内仿佛是在引诱山下亨陷入险恶的罪恶之中似的盯着他的唇瓣，牙齿咬向自己的下唇， 齿尖带着魅惑的姿态 动作着。

森内并不知道山下亨可以用多快的速度将他的衣物脱下，他也不知道他的手移向自己的身体是有多么的迅速，像是熊熊的火焰在他的皮肤上扩散， 让 他在瞬间之内便燥热了起来。但是他们并不接吻，一次都没有，这场性爱仅仅是萌生于瞬间的冲动，像是无需开口的协议一般，仅仅是对肌肤触碰的渴求 与 对性爱的渴望，是出于感觉而不是基于感情的冲动。

山下亨先是用手让森内 射 了 一次，所有的力气在一瞬间被卸干净 ，山下亨 继续 冲撞着，嘴唇落在森内的脖颈处。森内闭 上 眼 ， 看见藏在眼睑之后的星星，这大概就是升上天堂的感觉 吧 ，他想，不会有 比这 更好的 感觉 了。

去他的天堂吧——在山下亨射 进 他体内的时候，他忍不住想——这必定是比早先的快感要好上不知多少。

森内 过了一会才从高潮中回过神来，衬衫斜搭在他瘦小的骨架上，挂 在 一边肩膀 上 ，裤子被堆落在房间另一端被遗忘。山下亨起身想要给森内一个拥抱，但 森内 装 出一副 无视山下亨的样子 ，他 拒绝了。

“我们不应该让事情变得复杂的。”森内悄声说，起身去拾起被山下亨随意剥下丢落的衣物。山下亨露出不可置信的冷漠表情，与森内和其他人所熟悉的 漠然 的面容并无差异。

“没错。”山下亨有些悲哀地回答，森内选择不去承认。

他并不想要失去他，只想保持二人之间的关系，保持两人 指尖不远不近 的距离。

消遣而已，仅仅是消遣而已。

“或许我们还可以再做一次。”森内微声地期待，山下亨忽然稍稍高兴了几分，却又在森内继续说下去的时候暗淡下去，“当然，不附加任何东西。”他说。山下亨点头，试图让自己保持理智。 他们试着 在这之后完成那首歌，但森内的大脑被过多的多余的情绪给占据。

于是山下亨出去抽烟，假装没听见森内哭着睡去。

他们又做了一次， 在一场live之后。

他们躲在并不舒服的衣柜里，肌肤相互顶贴着，肾上腺素在血管中奔涌。山下亨锻炼过的精壮手臂将森内托举起来，森内的背部撑在木质的柜门上，在山下亨每一次向上的挺动中撞上那块木板。

“操。”他咒骂道，在年轻的男人愈发深入地撞进自己身体的时候收紧了抓着他的头发的拳头。

山下亨咬磨着森内的锁骨，这是森内一直感到敏感的动作，于是他缠着山下亨的躯干的双腿更加紧实，却又显得虚弱。

“还要。”森内祈求道，自从山下亨在他们的 其中 一首新歌中弹奏吉他独奏开始，他便是不顾一切地渴求着释放 。 从那首他们写的歌开始，那首山下亨占有了他整个生命的歌曲，缓慢的感性的那首歌。

“用力点。”他命令道，山下亨变得小心的动作引起了他的注意，担忧或是其他更加强烈的感情并不是他想要的，“快点，Toru。”他说。

他再次拽紧了年轻的 吉他手 的头发，甚至有些粗暴的动作逼着山下亨不禁发出低沉的吟吼，他的脊背不禁跟着颤抖起来。山下亨用力、快速且毫不留情地 冲撞 着，他的嘴唇袭上森内的脖颈的时候森内 忽然 意识到他在留印记，或许不止一个，这是对于几分钟前被拒绝的接吻的报复。

山下亨在意识到“没有亲吻”这件事情将会发生在他们每一次搞成这幅场面的时候再一次感到了心碎，于是他用更加高频的抽插作为回应，对于森内 并不 会感受到他对他抱着同样的念头的判断对他而言简直是折磨，他想要的可不仅仅是操他而已。

山下亨这么想着，直到森内求着他让自己高潮，对于任何森内想要的事物他是从不拒绝的。

森内粗劣的高潮来临的时候将精液射满了山下亨的衬衫前侧， 他呻吟着， 高昂且悠长的呻吟，山下亨 像 以往一样射在他的身体里边，森内从未给予他退出去的权利。

“射进来。”他轻声在山下亨的耳边说，山下亨照着做了， 顺从得如同 森内掌心 的汗毛 。

森内穿戴整齐地离开衣柜，他笑着，仿佛刚才的一切完全没有发生，他与嘉宾与工作人员与粉丝 们 拍照，仿佛并未被山下亨逼着尖叫地喊着他的名字 而高潮 。

小滨凉太总是能察觉出山下亨状态不好的模样，有时候他甚至有些怨恨。

“你还好吗？Mori酱和你之间发生了什么事情吗？”凉太担忧地提问，智也则在一旁偷听。

山下亨没有直接回答，他抽出一根烟，“没事。”他说，直直向出口走去，冷漠地挥了挥手，示意凉太与智也不要跟着。森内的目光追着他的身影 ， 山下亨 知道 他在看着自己，但他也仅是让他这么做而已。

当夜晚些的时候，有人评论道森内身上的味道诡异地与山下亨有着相似，山下亨听言在三口之内干完了杯中的啤酒， 他咽下最后一口酒精，与此同时 森内摆出天真无邪的微笑作为应答。

“不，那不可能。”

森内跪在自己面前的模样永远都是值得欣赏的画面，因为他极少给予山下亨想要的、 他 需要的、以及 他渴 求的东西。

他从未给予过任何东西，他仅仅是索取、拿走、索要，有时候山下亨甚至感觉他已经没有什么可以 赠与 森内的东西，因为 他 早已全部索要去了，而他心甘情愿地奉上。尽管森内并没有逼迫任何人给与他任何事情，但人们不会吝啬去赠与他想要的，山下亨 当然 也不例外。

因此，当森内跪在地上用他温热的嘴包裹着山下亨的阴茎的画面简直是个奇迹。在一场演出结束之后，在他们还有机会各自回到自己的房间之前，森内在山下亨的耳边吹着气，又重又热的呼吸在一瞬间击中了他的软肋。

“我饿了。”森内用软腻但绝不单纯的声线说道，“喂饱我，Toru。”

山下亨摆弄着森内的手指，他并不知道如何应对这副情况。

于是他们呆在酒店的房间里，衣物被遗落在地板上，森内从下方往上盯着他。年长一些的男性的吸吮与舔舐的动作几乎让山下亨忘记了自己的名字，这太痛苦了，他感慨道，同时却也是极致的舒适，烂到尽头的感觉，却可以让人感到如此的愉悦。

像是掉入了黑洞，他想着，感觉自己掉入了一个名为“我爱你”的黑洞，但他只想着操进他的身子。山下亨并不知道如何脱离这个黑洞，也不知道他是否想要逃脱。

感知一团浆糊，森内可以日以继夜地将他整个人与整个感知系统搞得一团糟乱，但山下亨甘愿如此，他愿为此做任何事情，他想，任何事情。

“贵宽。”山下亨轻声说道，手指小心翼翼地缠绕着森内的黑色短发，深邃的目光落在森内的双眼上，但他即刻意识到这并不是一个好主意。

森内将他推开，并不想要他表露出来的任何带有感情的表达。

依赖。 羁绊 。愚蠢的肉体关系。

“我——”

森内用手将山下亨要说出口的话堵回嘴里，他的舌尖贴上他的脖颈。

“操我的时候认真一些，Toru，”他有些急促地说，拽着山下亨往床边靠近，将在推倒在床垫上之后也跟着爬上他的身上，“或者让我自己来。”

森内骑乘在他的硬挺上，快速并略带粗暴地吃下他的全部，在两人之间不留任何空隙。山下亨试着去给予森内所想的，他牢牢握着森内的臀瓣，力度逐渐加大，甚至将要留下在明日出现的淤青，森内用他的指甲刮划过山下亨的胸膛，留下不起眼却依旧疼痛的红色印记。 尽管 这些疼痛都不如他心底的那些令人感到痛苦。

“啊、擦——操！”森内大声地呻吟着，山下亨知道他是顶到了他内部最为脆弱的敏感点，他加紧搂着森内，猛地向上挺动着身子，与森内每一次的落沉配上节奏。

不多会他们就达到了高潮。

他们是接连着走向极乐 世界 的，先是森内， 原本 紧绷的 肌肉释放出压力 ， 随 后山下亨也 跟着达 到 高潮 。山下亨继续挺动着，将自己的全部精液一滴不剩地射进森内的身体。森内夹紧了他缠在山下亨腰侧的双腿来延长自己的高潮，并不在意这或许会给山下亨带来疼痛。

森内倒在山下亨的身上，筋疲力尽并且感到满足，他的脸颊贴着山下亨的胸口，汗水在两人的身体上流淌。

森内在山下亨小心地退出他的身体的时候不停地颤栗着，“操”是他唯一想 到 的 咒骂 。

山下亨的大脑感到一阵眩晕，像是掉进了满满一水池的内啡肽里，他不顾后果地大声说着他不会后悔的话，因为他知道这是绝对的事实。

“我是你的，贵宽。”

山下亨希望胸口处感受到的笑 意 并不仅是他的想象。

“你是我的。”森内字句确凿地重复道，在山下亨的胸口留下一枚细小的亲吻。

森内在他身边酣睡，依旧裸着身子，依旧如夜间的星光一般闪耀，依旧美丽， 山下亨抽烟着烟欣赏着森内的睡姿， 窗外吹来的微冷的清风甚至算不上打扰。

他从未想过收回那句话。

在一个过于快速的模糊的瞬间，山下亨得到了他想要的，他需要的，他渴望的。

这一次，他们在森内位于东京的公寓里，归家的感觉让森内看起来更加光彩动人，无论他告诉别人他有多么喜爱洛杉矶，在东京的他依旧是不同的。山下亨注意到了这点：他眼里的闪光，语调里高音的位置，更明亮的笑容以及更加放肆地笑声。这一切都让他意识到森内回到了家乡，他回到了家里。

森内带着他也一起回了家里。

他并没有浪费时间将山下亨拽进自己的公寓里，在匆匆穿过前门只有忽然丢给山下亨一个粗略的亲吻。

所有的一切都变得模糊起来。

“还要。”森内的声音听起来有些紧张，他的指节逐渐变成他所拉扯着的床单一样的苍白颜色，“还要，Toru，操。”

山下亨不否认森内迫切的语气激起了他的欲望，正如森内一直向他要求的那样——用力操我、操快点、给我更多——他的内心犹如被肾上腺素支配的那样做着反应。森内发出的最为甜美的被极腻的糖浆点缀着的叫床声让山下亨感知生命的流动。他的生命线，他的氧气，他的贵宽。

除了……

“我是你的。”山下亨在又一次操进森内身体里的时候悄声说道，经过锻炼的强壮手臂保持持着平衡，避免让自己压下去伤到躺在他身下的小个子。然而，他明显感受到森内在听到这句话之后不由得紧张了起来，他忽然想要把那句话给咽回去。

床单上是森内的味道，操，整个公寓都充斥着森内的味道，山下亨对这一味道过于熟悉了，他忽然感觉自己将要溺死在其中，他感慨着，这是他所认识所爱着并此刻正在操干着的森内的味道。他了解森内，从内到外，他爱着森内，爱他的所有，破碎的完整的，优秀的顽劣的。

但他将这想法给埋葬，现在并不是时候，至少不是在他将要带着森内攀上高潮边缘的时候，不是在他领着他奔向无法回头也不愿回头的极点，不是在他乐于同森内一齐前往 乐园 的时候。

于是他愈发快速地用力挺动，动作也愈发地粗暴起来，正如森内期望他做的那样。森内用更为悠长而高昂的呻吟回应着山下亨，伸进他的发间的手掌握成拳头，双腿缠绕着他的腰身夹紧着，他的指甲在他的背部留下月牙一般的刻印。

“操，Toru。”森内快要喘不过气，他大口地喘着粗气，这是他即将高潮的先兆。山下亨不知道为何自己仍保持着他的步伐：恶劣、粗暴并且毫无情面地。他将所有的理智全部抛向脑后。

甚至在森内达到高潮的时候山下亨仍在不停地抽插着，当森内紧紧地拽着他的时候他 似乎 感觉血管里的血液停止了流动。山下亨加快了挺动的频率，追逐着将要释放的欲望，在森内收紧内壁的时候挣扎着颤抖。

森内延长着自己的高潮，山下亨在他连续不断地收缩痉挛的时候射在他的体内，这延伸了高潮的快感，将他捧上不可触及的高空中，山下亨感觉他在云端漂浮着。

森内从不允许山下亨在射精之前退出他的身子，他总是莫名地要求着 、 渴望着山下亨射进他的体内。或许他认为他们可以永远在一起，像现在这样， 但 或许这仅是山下亨单方面认同的，至少是他 这么 认 为 的。

也是他所希望的。

当他退出森内的身体的时候，森内筋疲力尽地躺在他的身下尝试恢复呼吸，山下亨伸手去掏放在牛仔裤口袋里的烟盒，森内却立刻从他本应感到的疲倦中回过神来。

“我不喜欢我的公寓里有烟味。”他说，依旧粗喘着气。

烟味让森内想起那些黑暗的回忆：被隐匿在背景里的偶像，被抖露出的丑闻，年纪轻轻却虚度光阴，父母的反应，退学，逃家。

失败，失望，并且毫无用处。

他并不在意乐队的其他成员在演出或巡演的过程中抽烟，操，甚至他偶尔也会抽上几支。但在他的公寓里不行，一种挥之不去的痛苦从未离去。

他再也不想体会那种如鬼魅般萦绕的痛苦。

“我不喜欢我的公寓里有烟味。”他重复了一遍，但山下亨早已抽出一根香烟叼在嘴上，他沉着眸子看向森内，他并没有生气，而是伤感，是一种沉重的悲伤，是根植在高于森内所想象的还要沉重的悲伤里的绝望。

他希望他不会成为禁 烟 的理由，但他的内疚并不是这么告知他的。

“我去外边。”山下亨用低沉的嗓音陈述道，并没有询问许可。

森内想要再次反对，但他转念一想又觉得今日的妥协已经足够多了，于是他不打算继续纠结这事，但他仍旧为此感到不适，于是他让山下亨随了愿。

年轻的吉他手穿上平角裤，撩开遮挡在眼前的汗湿的金发，从口袋里掏出打火机之后走向公寓的阳台。山下亨忽然停下脚步，胸口的突然传来一阵无法忽视的痛楚，在做了个深呼吸之后，他忽然大声地宣布：

“顺便提一下，刚才我是认真的。”

山下亨不敢转身，他并不想看见森内听到他刚才说的话的时候的表情。

“你说什么？”森内用虚弱却空洞的声音反问。

山下亨差点没咬断嘴里的香烟。

“我是你的，贵宽。”他缓慢地张嘴，听到森内在身后屏住了呼吸，“一直都是。”

他转头往回走，不想听到森内将要说些什么，但他并不能避免心脏疼的快要破成碎片。他本不应该期待太多的，为什么森内贵宽总是能让他的心跳动的同时又在流血不停呢？

山下亨在快要 走远 的时候听见了森内的回答。

“我没有。”

这句话在他的耳朵里宛如响铃一般鸣叫着。

山下亨并没有停下脚步。

距森内上一次去到山下亨的公寓已经过去很久了，今晚森内的造访仅是为一起写作新曲，还有一些关于即将发行的专辑的事情。山下亨取消了原本与凉太共进晚餐的计划，为了森内，他愿意将森内置于最高优先级里，高于任何事情，无论是什么。

尽管与之相反的是森内从未如此对他，他为此感到悲哀。

山下亨将痛苦 收起 ，他让森内进入自己的公寓，穿过正门进到他的家里，走进心底。

“你家看起来比我上次来的时候好多了。”森内评论到，语调里带有一丝怀旧的意味，他记得前一次在山下亨的公寓里的自己：醉着酒哭泣着，整个人近乎溃败成细小的碎片。每当生活略有些低落的时候，这种情绪的低潮便会如期而至，一遍又一遍地发生着。森内不清楚到底是何起因，尽管山下亨总是可以精准地抓住能领着他脱离那份崩溃的话语，或许很久以前他就知道怎么做，现在也是，山下亨总是知道的，这让他忽然感觉自己还有些价值 ，值得山下亨如此待他 。

森内忽然感到心脏刺疼，他知道他大概永远不会满足于此。

“我很少待在这里。”山下亨解释道，耸了耸肩膀，“所以不至于把这屋子整成一团乱遭的。”他总是在巡演的巴士上，或是在世界巡演的国际航班上，或是在录音室里，在排练室，与朋友们出去，或是飞越半个地球前往洛杉矶，仅仅是因为森内想要见他，尽管他无比厌恶飞行。

“这倒是。”森内笑道，感到有些尴尬，他将手臂环抱起来。山下亨家的空调开得并不大，外边的天气也不是很凉，但他还是毫无理由地感觉到一阵寒意，以及空虚。

山下亨从新开的烟盒里抽出一根香烟，“所以，”他开口打破尴尬的沉默，“有什么对于新曲的想法吗？”他将烟叼在嘴里，用打火机点燃，在吐出一股浓烟之前久久地吸了一口，没有开窗，但山下亨并不在 意 。

“哦，嗯，在此之前，”森内尝试着挤出恰当的词句，“实际上我想说点别的。”

山下亨皱起眉头，惊讶于森内打算谈论的话题内容，“说什么？”他问。

“嗯……”森内往山下亨的方向移动了写距离，他身上的破洞衬衫与黑色紧身裤分散了山下亨的注意力。

山下亨深深地吸了一口烟，尼古丁破坏他肺部的组织，他尝试着让自己保持冷静，若是感情用事，他们之间的事情则只会保持原态，尽管过去的几个月里他们也没有任何进展，除非这所谓“进展”意味着森内偷走他的心，使它快速而热情地跳动着，然后再以全力将它打碎成千万块细小的碎片。

或许他是过于夸张了，山下亨将其归咎于森内赠予他的疼痛。

山下亨将烟狠狠地摁灭在烟灰缸中，强迫森内看着他。

“听着，Toru。”森内开口说道，山下亨走近他的身影带着不可置信的高压，“我……”他想要说的很多：我知道你大概很困惑，我的本意并不是如此，如果让你感到心碎我很抱歉，我希望你能原谅我，你值得更好的人。

我爱你。

然而森内并没有说出口。

这场 对话用与以往发生的每一次的形式作为结束：所有的交流都被遗忘在脑后，森内久久地看着山下亨，两人间的气氛逐渐地紧张起来。之后便是山下亨粗暴地操干着他，年轻的吉他手的床单拥有着与其主人相同的气味，森内仿佛喝醉了似的迷恋于这股强烈的气味。山下亨逼着森内叫出他的名字，在射在森内体内的时候推着他攀上高潮， 他的 手指头因此而蜷起，森内似乎忘记了这本是他今晚最不想发生的事情。

山下亨粗喘着从森内身子里退出后 侧身躺 在森内 的 边上，调整高潮过后的心率，森内则是大口地将空气吸入肺中。两人歇了一会便将衣物穿上，山下亨祈祷着森内最好直接走出他的公寓，离开他所能触及的范围，就像之前的每一次一样。但森内却重新倒回床上，于是山下亨也跟着倒下去。

森内张着嘴想要说话，大概是想要道歉或是跟山下亨 解释清楚 ，至少他看起来是这么打算的。但他并没有找到说话的机会，山下亨先开了口。

“我不能再这么下去了。”

话语像是直直捅入森内心脏的刀枪。

“我累了，贵宽。”山下亨说着，话语里充斥着疲惫，或许森内是这么认为的，但他想山下亨只是在压抑将要哭泣的情绪。“我受够了。”山下亨补充道。

森内不知道该作何应答，于是他反问道：“什么意思？”

“我是说，”山下亨从床上坐起，转过身子避免与森内对视，“这太超过了。”

山下亨并不是多言的人，森内很了解这点，今晚滔滔不绝的山下亨令他感到诧异。

“每次我们做的时候，我不能装出一副你并没有伤害到我的模样。”山下亨悲哀地说道，“这太超过了，我受够了，我不想再这么下去了。”

内心深处一直藏匿着的罪恶感缓缓地靠近吞噬着森内。

他厌倦你了，每个人都是，你并不是值得谁为之驻足的人。

“ 对不起 。”森内唯一想到的只有这句话，他还想要说些什么：对不起，我伤害到你了；对不起，但我不能告诉你实情；对不起，我不能给与你应有的爱；对不起，这些事情太复杂了；对不起，让你陷入这般境地。但他什么都没说，仅是重复着那句道歉：“ 对不起 ，Toru。”

山下亨有些厌烦森内的歉意。

“只是你……”森内露出一副凄凉的表情，眼泪近乎要喷涌而出，但他并不在意，说道：“你不明白。”

无来由的愤怒瞬间卷袭着山下亨，或是出于挫败，或是出于伤疼，山下亨想着，他大概是不能再忍受下去了。

山下亨急急地站起，面向森内的面容满是疲惫与痛楚，“别。”他严肃道，“别他妈跟我说这些，你才是那个搞不懂的人，贵宽，你从来都不懂。”

森内也困惑与山下亨突如其来的怒意。他累了，很累很累，“搞懂什么？Toru。是说我并不是别的什么想跟你睡的人吗？或是说我他妈对你而言除了操就没有别的价值了是吗？”

血液在山下亨的体内沸腾，尽管如此他还是没有抬高声调，他太累了，而森内依旧什么都不明白，“你说的那些都不是我想要说的！”他吼道。森内也扯着嗓子回应：“那到底是什么？！是我配不上你吗？！我配不上像你这样完美的人吗？！”

山下亨放弃了，不，不会了，够了，他想。

“因为我爱你啊！！！”

泪水夺眶而出，顺着森内的脸颊流下，山下亨的心弦也跟着一起碎掉了。

即使被无上的悲伤所笼罩，森内依旧是如此的美丽。

“不是的……”森内告诫自己那只是一个谎言，他拒绝去相信类似的说辞，“你不能这样。”他说。

山下亨摇头否认。

“你真是难以置信。”山下亨说道，或许他也哭了，森内极少见到山下亨落泪，尤其是在这副场景下。

“不要！”森内尖叫着，怒意上升，“不，你不能这样，Toru。你不可以落败至此，你不可以说你对我抱有别的什么感情，你不能……”森 内 不断地抽噎着泪水，近乎破音，他哽咽着继续说着：“你并没有爱上我。你没有。没有。”

“为什么？”

“因为你本就不应这样！我是坏掉的废物，而你简直 是 他妈的完美！”每一个字都让山下亨的心脏更加地抽痛， “你值得一位更好的伴侣，而不是我这样一团糟乱的废物！我是可以毁坏一切的混乱，把我生命里的每一件事情都搞砸！但我不能这么对你，谁都可以，除了你！”

目光落在森内的双眸里的时候，山下亨看见了其中藏匿着的无法掩饰的悲痛，他想要吻去森内的眼泪，将他的不安永远埋藏在不见天日的小盒里，好让森内再也不会认为他不被珍视，除此之外别无他想。他想要爱着森内，给予他满溢出来的爱意，直到他沉浸于此。但你该如何去爱一位拒绝被爱的人呢？谁会拒绝被爱呢？

山下亨没有回应，他让森内接着说下去。

“离我远点，Toru。”森内避开山下亨的视线，“我不是个讨喜的人。”

“我不需要你告诉我怎么做。”山下亨朝着森内走了几步，他也跟着往后退了些许。

“你说什么？”

“我不需要你告诉我怎么做，或是说我是否值得；我不需要你告诉我是否被允许做什么。”山下亨接着往森内靠近，“以及，我绝对不需要你告诉我应该爱着谁。”

森内不想看着山下亨，他转过头去，眼泪连续不断地从眼眶中流出，他并不想看见自己现在的混乱模样。

“我刚才伤着你了。”他说。

山下亨摇头否认道：“确实，并且你还在这么做。”

“那你他妈为什么还这么说？”

“因为你值得我去忍受那些痛苦。”

森内在抽噎中愣住，浑身颤抖，再也无法藏匿他的感情，“你疯了。”他骂道。

“你不也是吗？”山下亨试着去触碰他，他抬起手去抚摸森内的脸颊，却又忽然停下动作，他想要等到森内明白他想说的话：“我 情愿 为你而心碎，贵宽，如果这意味着我可以按照你值得的方式爱着你，那我愿意尝试。”

森内盯着地面做着深呼吸，山下亨祈祷他终是理解了。

终于，他鼓起勇气去触碰森内，托着脸颊抬起他的脸，轻轻抹去那无来由不断滚落的泪珠，山下亨凝视着森内的脸庞欣赏那美丽又痛苦的事物，欣赏着那位拥有着他的心却自认不配的人。

“我爱你，贵宽。”他再次明确地宣布，用尽全力地，虔诚的目光直直凝视着森内的双眼。

他没有撒谎，森内知道的，他没有。

“拜托了，”山下亨绝望地祈求森内的回应，“说话啊。”

森内盯着山下亨的眼睛，仿佛在望向他的灵魂，在其中寻出赤裸的虔诚。强烈的感情涌上他的心底。

森内紧紧咬着他的下唇，害怕他即将说出口的话仍会伤害到年轻的吉他手。“我帮不了你的，Toru。”字句如微风一般无声。

山下亨附身将他抱得更紧了，搂过森内的脸，挤开两人之间的空隙，森内的心跳快要穿透他的胸膛。

“我不需要。”山下亨的回答落在森内的唇瓣上。

一切都发生的太快了，太快了，之好似过去几个月内发生的事情一般，但又不像此前发生的那样，森内将山下亨的脑袋压向自己，手指在男人的金发间穿梭着，山下亨伸手将瘦小的森内抱起离地，四瓣嘴唇相互挤压着，透露出无限的胶着的爱意，山下亨亲吻着森内，倾尽他所有的感情与疑惑，终于，他释然了。

终于，森内明白了他想要表达的话语。

森内终于明白了，山下亨并不仅是想要褪下他的裤子或是爬上他的床，过去几个月来发生的一切也并不仅是穿上裤子就忘记的性事，山下亨爱他，爱他的全部，无论是破碎的还是完整的 他 。

森内终于明白是山下亨选择了他，山下亨选择了森内贵宽，无时不刻地偏向于他，无论发生了什么，因为这是山下亨想要的，尽管他现在并不期待着得到森内会给予同样热烈的回应。

因为他确实如此。

森内在亲吻中落泪，近乎窒息。

他们分开了几秒，让氧气重新进入肺部，刚才的亲吻过于激烈了。他们额头相贴着，山下亨轻柔地抹去森内脸侧的泪水，接着又吻去剩下的泪痕。

森内终于能够回应山下亨。

“我爱你。”他说。

终于。

山下亨忍不住也跟着哭了。

“操，Toru。”森内哭得更厉害了，山下亨不断地将他的泪水吻去，“我他妈真的好爱你。”森内哭着说道。

山下亨今晚说的话已经够多了，于是他并未回答森内的告白，而是再一次地亲吻他，他们的双唇贴合在一起，像是本应分隔却终究是契合的两块拼图，他 托 着森内往床边缓缓移去，温柔地将森内放倒在床垫上。

或许他们早应该这么做，从第一次开始。

山下亨吻遍森内的脸庞，他的嘴唇，他阖上的眼皮，他的脸颊，他的下巴，他的前额。森内感觉他的心脏在高频地跳动，快要炸裂了，他的胃中宛如有万千只蝴蝶在扑腾着翅膀。

“Toru……”森内再次呢喃，山下亨在他的身边粗喘着，因为性欲与爱与森内贵宽而兴奋。

森内掰过山下亨的脸让他正视自己，做着深呼吸，随后说出他本不敢的话。

“做爱吧。”

森内的语气很轻，山下亨甚至有些没听清，但他的心听到了，完全听到了，正激烈地跳动着企图要从胸膛中逃出，山下亨感觉他的胸口快要炸开了。

“我爱你。”山下亨反复说着，尽管这些词句并不能完全囊括他想要表达的爱意，“我真的很爱很爱你，贵宽。”

山下亨再次与森内亲吻，仿佛是要弥补失去的时光。

这一次，山下亨缓慢而难耐得动作着，森内知道这是山下亨从一开始就打算让他感受到的爱。森内的皮肤在每褪下一件衣物的时候错觉着山下亨将烟花在他的肌肤上炸开，赠予他令人痴迷的温热山下亨亲吻着他所能触及的森内的每一寸肌肤：他耳后的敏感点，脖子，锁骨，他的胸膛。山下亨的嘴唇如羽毛般轻缓，如九霄云般温柔。

山下亨将森内又搂紧了一些，用他的臂弯保护着森内远离残酷的世界，森内被瞬间侵入的强烈的感情所淹没。

森内高声地呻吟着，悠长而动听，山下亨并没有为此感到窒息，他知道森内在热烈地迎合着他，期待地向他递出求欢的邀请。

在进入森内的时候山下亨再一次亲吻他，与森内往日里体会到的粗鲁不同，这些亲吻是温柔而细心的，仿佛山下亨就要将他击碎成细末，又将他所有的碎片给网住。森内心甘情愿地允许山下亨如此对他。

不多时，森内便达到了不可置信的高潮，他用最高昂的音调尖叫着山下亨的名字，年轻的吉他手用一枚亲吻堵上他的嘴，将他所有的呻吟全部吞入喉中，然后将混杂着甜腻的爱意的喘息尽数归还给他。

森内在高潮的余韵中颤抖着，像是漂浮在空中的海水的泡沫，尝起来好似夜空里星尘的香甜，他的眼前遍布着光晕，尽管脑袋犯着昏沉，却也是满足于此，发着狠地爱着山下亨。

“我爱你。”森内重复着呢喃，告白从唇瓣中逃出。山下亨紧紧地抱着他，在依旧温柔而仔细地退出之前轻柔地亲吻着他的前额。

“我是你的。贵宽。”他重复道，宛如此前的每一次，尽管那时候的状态更为复杂。森内沉浸在余韵中，山下亨不禁感慨世间大概没有比着更加迷人的事物，“一直都是。”他说。

森内并没有回答。

而是将山下亨拉过来接吻。森内应允着山下亨的拥抱，将山下亨安置在接下来的人生当中，仿佛这正是他长久以来苦苦渴求着的。

森内此前并未与别人产生过此样的感觉，只有跟山下亨在一起的时候才会感到这样的情感，待在他身边，留在他的生命里，永永远远。

山下亨回吻着森内，他收到了来自森内的告白誓言。

终于。


End file.
